crossfirefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
AK47-A-怒火兽
AK47-A-怒火兽 '''是穿越火线中突击步枪AK47的一个变种，它是游戏中第一款英雄级武器。 总览 AK47-A-怒火兽 使用了怒火野兽作为外观，这款武器提升了换弹速度，并且可以每次携带35发子弹。 可用服务器 * '''CF 印尼服 * CF 国服 * CF 巴西服 * CF 菲律宾服 * CF 南美服 * CF 日服 * CF 越南服 * CF 北美服 * CF 欧服 * CF 俄服 * CF 新韩服 皮肤 3543-CFS2017_Itemicon.png|CFS 2017 4979-CFS2018_Itemicon.png|CFS 2018 5428-PenguinEsport_Itemicon.png|企鹅电竞 5430-AG_Itemicon.png|AG战队 5594-11thCarnival_Itemicon.png|11周年嘉年华 5963-Champion_Itemicon.png|冠军 你知道吗 * AK47-A-怒火兽 是游戏中第一款英雄级武器，不过实际上AK47-A-野兽C的内部编号比AK47-A-怒火兽 稍微靠前一些。 * CF 印尼服是第一个更新英雄级武器和英雄级系统的服务器，也是唯一保留AK47-A-怒火兽 原始射击音效的服务器，不过射击音效的设定在2019年印尼服移交给了下一代团队时被修改成普通AK-47射击音效。 * This is the only VVIP weapon in CF Indonesia which has a damage bar and needs to be repaired, although doesn't cost any GP for it. ** There's no repair button for this gun so players can't repair it manually. They can only repair it if the damage bar has been decreased to a specific amount, then a notification will appear which gives the players an option to repair the gun or not. * CF Indonesia is the only version that offers three different AK47 Beast variant (CF Vietnam has 4, but two of them are duplicated from the original version). The A and C variant are also the only VVIPs up to date that don't grant large EXP bonus for its owner, and the B variant is the only VVIP that grants large GP bonus for its owner, something other VVIPs don't have. * AK47-BeastB can be obtained by trading 2000 LYTO forum diamonds point. * CF Japan is the only version that offers AK47-Beast from the Capsule Shop, but the Red Eye (Fury) variant is still available in the VVIP mall. * An event in CF Japan where a 10-day AK47-Beast (along with Kukri-Beast) was given to all players who haven't logged in for atleast 50 days. * CF Vietnam is the only version to features 4 AK47-Beast variants - two Beasts and two Fury variants with normal and Promotional price. The PR variants have been removed as of July 2013 patch and the normal variants take their price. ** This weapon was first released with an overpriced price of 3800 Vcoin (Fury) and 2900 Vcoin (Beast), which is the same real-life money value with CF China ($190 and $145 respectively) Despite VTC's efforts to try to boost the sale, the community simply couldn't afford it and thus only some rich players ever managed to get one. Because of this, the AK47 Beast's price has dropped after the July patch, and it now features the price from the promotional variant. Everyone who already bought the promotional variant did not have to pay the full price anymore. However, they get to keep the "PR" variant in their storages, they are not merged into the normal variants. ** AK47-Beast is no longer available in CF Vietnam - it has been removed from VVIP Shop quietly following June's patch without any official explanation, but one can easily assume that this gun is obsolated by the AK47-Knife Transformers so nobody wants to buy the AK47-Beast anymore. Nowadays, it can still be obtained via the Casino Royal Webmall if desired. However, VTC offered an event that allow players to trade away this gun for AK47-Knife Transformer, so if one were to buy it at its cheapest (500 vcoin), they can save about 1000 vcoin on Transformer variant via the trade (Which cost only 199/299 vcoin) ** After 1261 patch, both AK47-Beast and Fury has made it way back to VVIP Shop, along with color customizable system (there are two color packs, cost 39 Vcoin/each pack). Again, both of them got removed later in 1263 patch. * CF Philippines offered this weapon for free after logging in on the first and third day of Crossfire 2.0. ** On the third day, another AK-47-Beast was given, as compensation for server instabilities. 画廊 AK47-Knife-FuryBeast_Ingame.png|游戏内展示